Twilight: Reclamation
by Antman76
Summary: The Lord of the Vampires returns to reclaim his throne from the Volturi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: You will note as you read that my character bears little resemblance to the classic Dracula. This will be explained later, just keep reading.

Chapter 1

The streets of Cape Town, South Africa were quiet for a change. The newest reports had said that the crime rate had decreased since last year. A tall figure stood on a roof of a grocery store looking up into the night sky. He was wearing all black and had shoulder length dark hair. A shooting star flew through the heavens overhead.

"The wonders of God's world never cease to amaze me." The tall man quietly said to himself in his soft tenor voice. Suddenly a woman's scream rang out into the night. The man quickly turned toward the direction of the scream. He judged it to be about 3 blocks away. He leaped into the sky landing on another roof 3 buildings over and twenty feet up. He sniffed the air and an angry grimace appeared on his face, his teeth now fully shown and his dark crimson eyes squinting.

"Oh God, please somebody help me!" the female voice screamed.

The man leaped again, this time landing on a roof even farther away than the last one. He was sniffing as he ran along the rooftop, homing in on the scent. It was a familiar smell, one he had grown accustomed to in his years of hunting. He could smell fear, most likely that of the female. He could also smell adrenaline mixed with another fear smell, which was from her attacker. Finally, after a few more leaps he had reached a roof overlooking an alley. There he saw a beautiful frightened young woman and a man, also dressed in black, rummaging through her purse.

"Just shut up and I'll leave you alone!" the man said as he pointed a knife at her. "If you don't I'll kill you!"

"Oh please don't." the panic-stricken woman screamed.

"I said shut it!" the assailant yelled as he pushed her to the ground. He stood there looking down at the woman for a moment and a new smell filled air. The smell was testosterone.

Although the man on the roof had many gifts, mind reading wasn't one of them. He didn't need that particular gift right now to know what the assailant was thinking. With a growl he leaped off the roof landing between the woman and her attacker. The criminal fell back dropping his knife beside him. The man in black glanced over his shoulder to the frightened woman only to see that she had passed out. When he turned his attention back to her attacker he was already up, coming at him with his knife raised. He could have easily stopped him in many different ways but he enjoyed toying with these men who thought of themselves as predators. The knife slammed into his chest breaking at the hilt, forcing the attacker back to the ground again. The thick smell of fear filled the air and the man in black smiled at his prey, which was looking back at him in disbelief. He jumped up again and spun around and ran away only to be met by the man in black at the end of the alley.

The man grabbed the punk by the throat and lifted him into the air before frowning at him and saying, "Unfortunately, the cruelty of men in God's world never ceases to amaze me either." He hit the attacker on the side of the head, hard enough to cause concussion but not kill him. He carried the man and placed him behind a dumpster in the alley then turns back to the woman. "Well, I can't really leave you here for someone else to finish the job he started, now can I?" He picks the woman up, throwing her over his shoulder, and scales the building on the other side of the alley. From the roof he spots a police officer. He drops her off where the policeman will find her while he is walking the street then runs back to the alley where he left the criminal. A small line of blood was trickling down from the side of his head. The man in black sniffed the air again, inhaling deeply. He shook as he exhaled and said, "Now back to business."

Sometime later the man in black emerged from the ocean, walking up the beach on his private island. His wet hair hanging down and his black clothes now stuck to him. He scans the beach looking for his friend with his now ruby red eyes. A tall muscular olive skinned man emerges from the bushes.

"I take it you were successful?" the big man asked in an unusually deep voice.

"If you're asking if I fed, then yes Zareb I was successful." The man in black replied.

"Who this time?"

"Just some punk trying to rob a woman."

The big man let out a laugh "Very good sir."

The man in black sniffed the air then turned back to his friend, "Zareb, who's here?"

"Two men, like you, they said they knew you so I took them to your study."

"Did you get their names?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Um, yes sir they called themselves Vladimir and Stefan."

"Wow, I haven't seen them in a long time," the man in black shakes his head, "haven't really wanted to either."

Zareb straightens up, "Shall I get rid of them for you sir?"

"No, I'll see what they want, can't be anything good." He looks back at his friend. "But, stay close, these guys could be a problem and I would hate for you to miss an opportunity like this."

Zareb smiled. "Yes sir."

After changing clothes and making himself more presentable he went in to greet his guests.

"Chrysander, its good to see you my lord." Vladimir said as he and Stefan bow.

"Will you idiots stand up, I'm not God so don't bow to me." He answered angrily.

"You are our God." Stefan responded eliciting an angry glare from Chysander.

"Just state your business and be gone." He announced.

"The Volturi are out of control!" Vladimir said as he got to his feet.

"Look!" Chrysander said, "If you're just here hoping that I'll help you regain power then you can leave now!"

"No, my lord."

"Stop calling me that!" Chrysander stood up enraged. "I'm not the lord of the vampires, not anymore. I left you and your coven with that distinction. It's your shortsightedness that allowed Aro to build an army underneath your nose and overthrow you. And as I told you fifteen hundred years ago, it's your problem not mine."

"Chrysander," Stefan spoke up, "It's different this time."

"What's so different about it?" He asked still sounding enraged.

"Do you know the Cullens?" Stefan asked.

"The coven in the U.S.?" Chrysander's interest was peeked. He had heard of the coven that refused to feed off of humans a few years ago. "What about them?"

"Aro has declared war on them." Vladimir said looking serious.

Chrysander shook his head. "Ok tell me what you know.".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: You will note as you read that my character bears little resemblance to the classic Dracula. This will be explained later, just keep reading. And if you don't know the story, you should read Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 2

Chrysander stood up after listening to Vladimir and Stefan's story. He walked over to the big bay window in his study and looked out at the ocean. "I don't like it." He said to his company. The two Romanian vampires smiled at each other. "But one of the reasons I don't like it is because I know you two have your own agenda. You could care less what happens to that coven."

"But that's the point my lo…" Vladimir stops himself, "Chrysander."

"What's the point?" he asked both disgusted and interested.

"We won't bother them if we are returned to power, no matter how many members their coven has or how many gifts." Stefan added.

Chrysander turns to them. "Well that's a dream you may never see realized, you may leave now."

"But…" they both utter simultaneously.

"Now, or I'll dispatch you myself!" and before he could finish that statement they were out of his house. "Zareb!" Chrysander called into the next room and his big friend stepped out of the shadows. "Make sure they are leaving, then return and we can start packing. We are taking a trip."

"Yes sir." Zareb answered as he ran out of the room.

Chrysander could hear screams and roars coming in through his bay window and he chuckles to himself a little. After a few minutes Zareb reappears. "Did you kill them?"

"No sir." Zareb answers.

"Well you should have." Chrysander says chuckling.

"I think I could still catch them sir."

"No, No, let them go. We have bigger things to deal with." Chrysander turns to his friend. "We need to pack for our trip."

"Where to sir?"

"America."

"North or South?"

"Just help me pack the bags." Chrysander says as he walks out of the study while Zareb laughs.

While walking through the airport in Cape Town a news report on the television catches the eyes of Chrysander which are now baby blue in color. He and Zareb watch the interview of a local woman about a horrible experience she had the previous night.

"_**And this guy had you cornered?" The reporter asked.**_

"_**Yes I was stuck and crying and he kept telling me to shut up. After I couldn't stop crying he knocked me down." The young lady answered nervously.**_

"_**So tell our viewers what happened next."**_

"_**Well there was this guy that jumped off the roof in between us."**_

"_**You mean he just jumped off the roof?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**How tall was the roof?"**_

"_**Two stories I think."**_

"_**Wow."**_

"_**Yeah and when he jumped I just passed out. When I woke up there was a policeman shaking me asking if I was alright."**_

"_**Could you describe either of these men?"**_

"_**I gave the police a detailed description on my attacker and I never saw the other man's face."**_

"_**Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Chivalry is not dead…"**_

Chrysander shakes his head as he and Zareb walk away from the T.V. Zareb looks puzzled at his friend and says, "Sir you should be proud for saving that woman."

Chrysander shakes his head again and says, "It's not that my friend, it's just that this was all so much easier before the invention of things like television and the internet."

"Yes sir, but you are doing a fine job of keeping your secret."

"Yes but for how much longer? It's getting harder and harder to keep going. There are security cameras on street corners, in buildings, and everyone carries a portable camera with them now. See look there." Chrysander points to a young man using his cell phone to record a goodbye message from his parents.

"I see your point sir." Zareb responds. "Isn't that our gate sir?" Zareb points across the terminal.

"Yes it is." Chrysander answers. "First we land in Delhi, then it's on to Tokyo, and finally we will be in Seattle."

"And how do we find these Cullens once we are in Seattle sir?" Zareb asks.

"Well Stefan said they lived in a small town called Forks, so we get a map and find it and then we just ask when we get there."

"Won't that appear suspicious sir?"

"No I think not, in fact I have a feeling they will be looking for us." Chrysander says with a smile as they walk through the gate.

The flights over were uneventful and Chrysander even enjoyed the in-flight movie about the father fish looking for his lost son. As they arrived in Seattle it was the newspaper headlines and not the television that caught their eye.

Grizzly Murders Still Unsolved

"Are those the same murders we were following on the satellite sir?" Zareb asked.

"Yes, they'll never solve them." Chrysander replied.

"Why do you say that sir?"

"Because it was vampires."

"How can you be sure?"

"Just a feeling I have. Reminds me of Jack the Ripper."

Zareb stops and looks a Chrysander. "He was a vampire?"

Chrysander raises his eyebrows. "Why do you think he was never caught?"

"I assumed he was just a smart man."

"Well he wasn't that smart."

"But he got away with it."

Chrysander shakes his head. "No he didn't."

Zareb's jaw drops. "The Volturi?"

Chrysander nods his head. "From what I heard they thought he would eventually draw too much attention. It amazed me that they let this go on for so long."

"Well if what your friends said is true, maybe this was somehow part of their agenda."

"First of all," Chrysander says sarcastically, "calling them my friends is going to get you hurt." Chrysander gets serious. "Second, that's what we're here to find out."

Zareb laughs. "Sorry sir I won't make the mistake again."

Chrysander chuckles as he walks to the map counter. "One please." He then pulls out a wad of cash and pays for the map. He notices the man by the door eyeing him as he puts the money back into his pocket. The man begins walking toward him. "Zareb, it seems no matter where you go in the world some things never change." Chrysander catches the mans hand as it reaches for his pocket and looks deep into his eyes, which return the their original ruby color. "Don't even think about it."

The man's face goes blank as he says, "I'm not thinking about it."

"Now go turn yourself in to security." Chrysander says as he lets the man go. The man nods his head and walks toward the security office. Chrysander's eyes fade back into its baby blue color.

"I see what you mean sir." Zareb says as he shakes his head.

Chrysander shakes his head as well. "Oh well, let's go rent a car and be on our way."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: You will note as you read that my character bears little resemblance to the classic Dracula. This will be explained later, just keep reading.

Chapter 3

Zareb drives the rented 2010 Mercedes Benz CL past the Forks city limits sign. "It's a quaint little town isn't it sir?"

Chrysander gazes out of the passenger window. "It's beautiful. Look at this scenery. No wonder they like it here. It's perfect, especially with the almost year round cloud cover. Look, it's summer and the sun is still hidden."

Zareb looks over at his friend. "Sir your eyes are looking a bit dark."

"I know I should have hunted on that layover in Delhi."

"Shall I turn around and take you to a more populated area?"

Chrysander shakes his head. "No I'll be fine, lets just find out where the Cullens live."

"Very good sir." Zareb responds. "Where should we start looking?"

Chrysander studies the question a second and says, "Well Vladimir said one of them was a doctor I guess we could start at the hospital."

"You think they'll just give you his home address?"

"Yeah they will to me."

Zareb laughs. "Oh yes I guess they will." He pulls into the hospital visitor parking lot.

"I won't be long." Chrysander assures his friend and walks into the hospital. He sees a small visitors desk just inside the lobby entrance. The woman working there immediately notices him. _"Perhaps I should have dressed a little less conspicuous." _He thinks to himself.

It's not often in Forks that someone comes in dressed in a seven thousand dollar suit, well except Dr. Cullen.

"May I help you?" The woman asked.

"Maybe so." Chrysander replied. "I was looking for Dr. Cullen. I am an old colleague of his and I haven't seen him in years. I heard he was working here."

"He was, he resigned last month." The woman stated.

"What!" Chrysander sounded defeated. "Is he still in town?"

"Yes he and his family are in the process of moving."

"Do you have his address?"

"You'll have to go to personnel for that but I'll tell you now, they won't give out that kind of personal information." The woman said as she smirked.

Chrysander smiled. "You let me worry about that. Which way please?"

The woman held up her right hand and pointed. "Down that hallway, second door on the left."

"Thank you." He said before making his way down the hall. He came to the door, which was labeled "Personnel" and knocked.

"Come in." A high-pitched male voice spoke from the other side. Chrysander walked in. "May I help you?"

"Yes." Chrysander said pleasantly. "I was needing the address for Dr. Cullen."

"I'm sorry sir," the nasal man said, "we can't give personal information."

Chrysander shook his head and leaned forward on the desk making eye contact with the man sitting there.

Zareb speeds past the city limits sign leaving forks. The road begins winding and curving but Zareb doesn't slow down. Then he notices something big moving in the woods to his right. "Sir?"

"I see them." Chrysander says. "There's one over here on my side too."

"What shall I do sir?"

"Just keep going when they want us to stop, they'll let us know."

"Yes sir." Zareb looks back to the road and keeps driving.

After a few minutes Chrysander points to an intersection. "Turn off there Zareb."

"Yes sir." Zareb says as he makes the turn onto an even smaller road. After a couple of curves Zareb hits the brakes suddenly. A young Native American man stood there blocking their path.

"See," Chrysander said smiling, "I told you they'd let us know."

"That you did sir." Zareb responds still catching his breath. He and Chrysander step out of the car and move to the front where the young man stood.

"That's far enough." He said in a firm yet still calm tone. "What are you doing here?"

Chrysander spoke up. "We are looking for the Cullens."

"What is your business with them?"

"That's between us and the Cullens." Chrysander said very calmly. Just then a giant silvery gray wolf comes charging out of the forest. Zareb steps in front of Chrysander.

The young Native American man turns to face the giant wolf. "Easy Paul! Just calm down."

Zareb looks up to the wolf and says, "If you charge us again I'll be forced to take action."

The wolf growls at Zareb and the young man again tries to calm his friend. "Paul just take it easy."

Chrysander turns to his friend who is loosening up his shirt. "That goes for you too friend." Zareb turns and walks away and Chrysander turns back and studies the wolf and the young man standing there. From the story that the Hungarians told him, the wolves didn't exactly love the Cullens but would relish any moment to kill a vampire. "We have no ill will toward the Cullens. We are friends."

"Then why don't we know you?" A musical female voice asked as she stepped out of the forest. She was short with spiky black hair and kinda danced when she moved. "Cause I don't know you and no one else recognizes you from the drawing I made."

"You must be the one that sees the future." Chrysander assumed. "Um…Alice is that right?"

"Well you seem to know me but like I said we don't know you." Alice answered.

"I'm hoping to change that. I just need to talk to you, all of you."

"About what?" She asked

"An incident almost four years ago. When the Volturi came to kill the child." Chrysander answered.

"Why?"

"It would be better if I spoke to all of you as a whole. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"I'm not so sure about that." Alice's tone was even more serious. "I saw the Volturi coming back."

Chrysander raised an eyebrow. "All the more reason that I need to speak with you all."

Another young looking vampire stepped from the forest, this one a male. He had honey blonde hair and had several bite scars on him. Chrysander knew immediately he was a warrior. "We don't know that we can trust you yet." He said.

Chrysander looks around. "Look you have us outnumbered. Right now there are six of you and only two of us."

"Six?" Alice looks around puzzled.

Chrysander points to the tree line. "A few miles away are two more of your wolf friends." He looks back at Alice, "We wouldn't dare try anything." The two vampires look at each other. "Your very survival may depend on it."

Alice turns to her friend. "Jasper, it's ok. He's right he'd be stupid to try anything."

"I'm not comfor…Jasper began.

Alice interrupted. "Lets take him to see Carlisle." Jasper nodded as Alice turned to the young Native American. "Thanks for your help Sam."

Sam nodded to Alice and he and Paul turned and ran back into the woods. Chrysander steps forward and asks "Can we give you a lift back to your home?"

Jasper shakes his head. "No it's quicker if we run. Just follow the road it will be on the right. Lots of moving trucks in front, you can't miss it."

Chrysander slightly bows his head and says. "Thank you." The two vampires turn and run back through the forest in the direction of their home. Zareb and Chrysander get back into the car and head down the road toward the Cullen house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: You will note as you read that my character bears little resemblance to the classic Dracula. This will be explained later, just keep reading.

Chapter 4

Chrysander pulled up in front of the big white house in his rented Mercedes. The front door opened and four vampires step outside. Two of whom he met previously, Jasper and Alice, the other two he didn't recognize. Although, he was pretty sure the blonde slightly older looking one was Carlisle and the big one with the dark hair had to be the one that Vladimir had called Emmett. The blonde one stepped forward extending his hand. "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I hear you have been looking for us."

Chrysander steps forward with Zareb at his flank and takes Carlisle's hand. "Yes, Dr. Cullen, I think we have a lot to discuss."

"You can call me Carlisle," he points to the vampire on his right, "this is Emmett and you've already met Jasper and Alice."

Chrysander nodded at the group. "Its nice to meet all of you." He turns his attention back to Carlisle. "May we step inside please so we can talk?"

"Certainly." Carlisle agreed despite Jasper and Emmett's wary looks toward him. Carlisle led the way into a big empty room. "I must apologize for the shape of our home, we are in the process of moving."

"No apology is necessary, I too well know the dangers of staying in one place too long." Chyrsander said smiling.

Carlisle pointed down a long hallway. "If you prefer we can move into the den, there is furniture there and most of the family is there waiting."

"That would be perfect, thank you." Chrysander replied. Again, Carlisle led the way down the hall to the den. Most everything had been removed except for several chairs and a couch which was occupied by two other vampires. They were sitting so close that they were almost intertwined with one another. In the corner was a beautiful blonde vampire, beautiful even by vampire standards, and another very lovely woman although she appeared older. They all had worried looks directed at Chrysander.

Carlisle pointed to the corner. "This is Rosalie and my wife Esme." He then pointed toward the couch. "This is Edward and his wife Bella."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Chrysander bowed slightly as he spoke. As he rose he noticed Edward staring at him. Bella touched Edward's arm and he shook his head at her. "No Edward," Chrysander said with a smile. "you can't read my mind. You can't read it because I won't let you." He looks over at Jasper. "And you can't read or control my moods either. No offense to any of you but I like my free will."

Jasper glared at him. "Do you mind telling us exactly who you two are then?"

"Jasper no need to be rude." Carlisle said gently.

"No it's ok Carlisle," Chrysander assured him. "all of you have a right to know who we are and why we're here. This is my friend Zareb." He points to his friend and Zareb nods. "My name is Chrysander."

Carlisle stiffened as did Edward as he read Carlisle's mind. "I thought you were just a legend." Carlisle whispered.

"Ah, but as you know a lot of legends have some merit, do they not?" Chrysander responded. "Do you mind if I sit? I think it would make everyone more comfortable."

"Yes please." Carlisle answered. "I've heard your name only in whisper while I was in Volterra. Aro was very guarded about it."

"I would imagine he would be." Crysander said smiling. "You see, I created him." The entire Cullen family stared at him in disbelief. "Calendars weren't so prevalent then but I believe it was a little after 1300 B.C. when I met him. He had been elected the leader of a small village in Italy. He was a wise and fair ruler but strict. I had watched him for some time. I thought he would be a wise addition to my new council when I was restructuring the um…vampire government."

"Vampire government?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"Yes child." Chrysander calmly answered. "I had all but exterminated our race five hundred years earlier."

"Exterminated our race?" Jasper asked with distain. "I'm confused, who created you?"

"No one did." Chrysander sighed as he answered. Again, the confusing looks of the entire Cullen family fell upon him. Just then a noise coming from the back of the house caught everyone's attention. In walked a very tall Native American boy holding hands with a girl that appeared to be a pre-teen and looking almost human.

Carlisle motioned to them, "This is Jacob Black and Renesmee, Edward and Bella's Daughter.

Chrysander nodded to them. "A pleasure to meet you both."

"What does this leech want?" Jacob said as he positioned himself between Chrysander and Renesmee.

"Jacob, he's not a threat." Edward said quickly. "This is Chrysander and his friend Zareb."

Jacob looks up at Zareb then back to Chrysander. "You're friend doesn't smell like you."

Chrysander smiled. "No I would suspect he would smell more like you."

Emmett giggled. "Yeah but more like a wet cat." Zareb turns to Emmett and glares for a second. "No offence." Emmett said still grinning. Zareb nodded toward him.

There was a small moment of awkward silence until Edward softly whispered "No." Jacob immediately turned and glared at Edward. Edward chuckled a little. Obviously Jacob didn't like Edward answering his thoughts.

Jasper stepped forward as Jacob and Renesmee sat down beside Edward and Bella. "I'm still confused. If no one created you, where did you come from?"

Chrysander sighed. "Perhaps I'll start at the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: You will note as you read that my character bears little resemblance to the classic Dracula. This will be explained later, just keep reading.

Chapter 5

Chrysander stared out the window at the darkening sky. "I was born to a simple farmer in Greece a short time before the bronze age."

Carlisle straightened up in his chair, "That was before 3000 B.C.

"Like I said calendars weren't as prevalent but yes that's a close enough estimate. My father loved farming, it was his passion. He taught me all he knew until I was thirteen. Then I was old enough to join the military, not by choice mind you. It was common practice to draft all young men into your territories army. I hated it. I wanted to stay with my father I was all he had since my mother died giving birth to me. I received all that training but never saw the first battle. I wasn't the strongest fighter, you see, I was always left behind for reinforcement or clean up. They finally released me from the army at age thirty. When I returned home I discovered my father had died several years earlier. He had injured himself when he fell from a small cliff. He died when the medicine man gave him Thornapple to help him sleep. He was allergic." Chrysander paused for a moment obviously still upset at the memory. "A week after I moved back into my father's home I was tending the crop and suddenly felt very ill. I was in tremendous pain. Like I was on fire." All the vampires in the room tensed knowing the feeling. "Three days later I awoke in my bed. I could hear voices in the next room, and in the closest hut to me. That hut was approximately a mile away. They were discussing my funeral arrangements. It was absurd to me after all I wasn't dead. I got up feeling better than I had my whole life and walked into the next room. Everyone screamed. They ran out of my little hut in horror screaming things about demons and monsters. It wasn't until I reached the water hole behind the hut that I realized why they were screaming." he chuckled. "If I had seen me with my pale skin and red eyes I would have ran away screaming too."

Jasper leaned forward. "So you weren't affected by the thirst?"

Chrysander frowned. "Oh but I was. I'm not sure if it was the shock that made me forget the thirst when I first woke up, but it soon kicked in." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll spare you the details of the first years of my new existence. I'm sure despite your current diet, most of you have similar stories."

"Not me." Jacob said with a sarcastic smile. Renesmee smacked his massive arm and then touched it gently. "Sure, Sure, I'll be quiet."

"It was almost five hundred years," Chrysander continued, "before I made the discovery that if I didn't kill someone after I bite them that they would become like me." He half smiled. "I did finally have a companion in my loneliness. His name was Erastos. He became my best friend. We never left each others side for two hundred years. And, we developed a little group. There was about twelve of us. We always stuck together. Well, not everyone we changed stayed with us but we were the twelve originals. It was during this time that I realized I was stronger and faster than any of my coven. And I discovered that I had gifts some of them didn't possess. I could influence the minds of human and vampire alike. I also seemed immune to any other gifts possessed by other vampires. It made me the unofficial leader. After a couple hundred years some of my coven became discontent with their life. So we parted ways, even Erastos. Only two of them stayed with me. We continued to live our lives the way we were accustomed for the next fifty years or so." Chrysander tensed. "Then, we heard about what the others were doing. It appeared that some of the former members of my coven were seeking to rule the world. But there was one problem. They were devouring everything in site. Entire cities left in ruin. I decided I needed to intervene. I thought maybe they would listen to me. I was wrong. They were more than just bloodthirsty; they were power hungry. I had no choice but to destroy them all. Their total had reached a few hundred." Everyone in the room tensed. "My two remaining friends were killed in battle so I continued alone. I was heartbroken when I saw who their leader was. It was Erastos. We debated the issue for a moment and I killed him quickly. I then made my way across the land dispatching any others I found". He paused to collect himself again. "Again I was alone. Well, for the most part anyway. I knew other vampires existed. I even ran into them from time to time…killed most of them." Chrysander stopped, noticing the horrified look on all the faces in the room. "Well after I while I realized I wouldn't be able to stop vampires from existing so I figured I could form some sort of a "council." Chrysander make quotation marks with his fingers as he said the word. "I began looking for leaders, men and women that would make good judges. Aro was one of my first. Along with Stefan and Vladimir. There were six council members with me at its head. I established a few laws, the most important being the law of secrecy. I thought if our kind were always watching their backs then they wouldn't be trying to overthrow countries." Chrysander smiled. "Of course there were always some that just couldn't handle authority. They would sack a village or better yet try to overthrow us. They were dealt with quickly. After a very short time though, I grew tired of being "Lord of the Vampires." He made the finger quotes again. "So I left my council in charge well, five of them anyway. Aro left when I did. He wanted to pursue his own life but still work closely with the council to eliminate any threats. After my departure they relocated to Romania since most of the council were from there anyway. Aro began building his own group. Some members of his new coven were vampires he was sent to eliminate. After a few years he had enough power to overthrow the Romanians. They came to me after it happened asking me to intervene. I refused. I thought Aro to be a capable leader. I didn't account for the other idiot he brought in."

"Caius." Edward interjected.

"Yes Edward." Chrysander replied. "See, you did that without reading my mind." Edward smiled as Chrysander leaned back in his chair. "Now I feel it's time to reclaim my birthright, if you will. I can't allow innocent covens like yourselves to be persecuted. And, if they are coming here it will make my job all the easier."

Carlisle leaned toward Chrysander. "Alice's visions aren't always certain."

"Yes I know, Aro can always change his mind but I don't think he will."

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well," Chrysander frowned, "I have sort of instigated their upcoming visit."

"YOU WHAT!" Edward yelled as he sprang to his feet.

"Calm down Edward." Carlisle said smoothly. "I'm sure he wouldn't have done this to hurt us. Besides we've broken no laws."

Edward seethed but tried to calm himself. "Aro will look for any excuse to come here and take Alice and myself, and now Bella too.

Chrysander shook his head. "He already has one. My sources tell me that Caius has convinced him that the treaty you share with the wolves is not good for our people."

Now Jacob stood up. "Why, it's not like we're gonna run around telling people about the bloodsuckers. We have our own secret to protect."

"And Aro agreed to that point." Carlisle added.

Chrysander half smiled. "Well with Caius in his ear he has convinced them that you may be able to raise arms against them. Aro made his mind up then to come back. My part in this was to send word that it was happening sooner than he thought."

"Oh great," Jacob started shaking. "thanks to Chrysler here we're gonna have to raise arms."

"That's Chrysander, and you need to calm down and listen." Chrysander said. Renesmee touched his arm and it seemed to calm him. "They were going to come anyway I just manipulated the situation so I would be present."

Emmett chuckled. "Like that will make much difference with the numbers they'll be bringing, you may be pretty bad ass but Alice saw around fifty vampires."

"Fully trained vampires." Jasper added.

Chrysander smiled. "You won't have to fight them all. The sheep will disperse once you have dispatched the shepards."

It was Jasper that chuckled this time. "And who's gonna do that?"

Chrysander pulled back his lips bearing his teeth as he snarled. "I am!" Everyone in the room looked doubtful except for Carlisle and of course Edward reading his mind.

Bella raised her hand slightly. "You said you left the "council," She mimicked his finger quotes. "but where did you go?"

Edward smiled as he traced his fingers along Bella's cheek. "Leave it to Bella to want to know the rest of the story." The entire group chuckled.

Chrysander raised his eyebrows. "That is an entirely different story altogether."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: Now you will get the explanation to why this is a Dracula crossover.

Chapter 6

Chrysander looked at Bella. "Actually, there isn't that much to it. I just traveled the world enjoying the beauty of it. I was however paranoid enough to worry that the new regime would become worrisome about my departure. I thought that one day they would come for me to make sure I didn't return to reclaim my position. So, I traveled to the Far East and studied many forms of martial arts. It was actually quite calming. But nothing significant happened in my life until I traveled to England in 1348. It was around the time of the black plague. I traveled there, of course, because I knew that feeding would be easy. It was while I was there that I met a girl." Both Edward and Bella leaned closer. "Her name was Abigail Davies. She was eighteen and absolutely beautiful. By far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I was working as a blacksmith there so seeing me around the village would alarm no one. I tried to stay away from her but the more I did the more I wanted to be near her." Edward's mouth dropped. "So, I decided to try. I mean I thought I should be allowed to be happy too. So I began courting her. Although it was obvious that I was different her family mostly accepted me. Her father and mother loved me; it was her brother that was always suspicious. He was one of the paranoid types that believed in vampires when everyone else was telling him that he was out of his mind. To cover my tracks further I resorted to only hunting animals while I stayed there." Everyone in the room stared at him. "What? You think you people invented the concept?" Everyone let out a chuckle. "One night after courting her for almost a year I decided to reveal my secret. At first she was skeptical until I showed her what I could do, then she was afraid. But, I convinced her that I was still the same man she fell in love with. We then decided to get married. And, although the decision was already made I did make the effort to ask her father for his daughter's hand." Edward smiled at Bella; she stuck her tongue out at him. "He was thrilled, her mother was thrilled, and her brother was terrified. I have a theory that some humans are more in tune to our "supernatural" ways." He said making his little quote marks again. "He began trailing me. He was easy enough to lose when I was going hunting. But one night I became too careless. I was filling myself up so I wouldn't kill my new bride when I changed her. You see, her scent was intoxicating to me." Chrysander noticed as both Bella and Edwards jaws collectively dropped. "But I was given to my senses, tracking a roe deer. I caught her brother's scent. I suddenly found myself tracking him. I was able to stop myself just short of attacking him. But, the damage was done. He saw me do things that only a vampire could do. He ran back to his village and I let him. I didn't want to kill anyone needlessly. I followed far behind him knowing what he was going to do. My only hope was that they would suspect him of being mad. But, for some reason, they believed him this time. They put my future bride on trial for witchcraft." He paused gathering himself.

Carlisle looked up. "I can remember those trials, quite the farce."

"Yes they were." Chrysander agreed. "I was keeping my distance during the trial. My plan was to rescue her just before execution. But, she became increasingly depressed. The night before she was to be executed I tried breaking her out, only to find she had taken her own life." He leans over putting his head in his hands. "If only I had gotten there sooner. I took her with me and buried her in hallowed ground, which would have been forbidden. I still visit her resting place every year on what would have been our anniversary. I sank into a deep depression for several hundred years and swore I'd never allow myself to love another like I did her. She is still my wife in my mind. And, one day I will see her again." Chrysander noticed as Edward frowned a little but let it go. "Another big event in my life was when I found him." He points at Zareb. "By 1780 I had already made my home off the coast of South Africa, traveling inland from my little island to feed occasionally. On one of these trips I noticed a ship getting ready to depart. It was a slave ship bound for the new world. These were quiet common so I didn't pay it much attention until I noticed a small preteen boy, tall for his age but very thin. Something about the look in his eyes called out to me. So, after they departed I swam behind. That night I snuck aboard the ship and killed the crew, freed them all, and sunk the ship. When I found the little boy he told me his name was Zareb and that his family was killed trying to protect him. He said that they said he was special. I agreed and took him in. To my surprise I found out he was special a few years later. Since then he has been my best friend and constant companion."

"Almost." Zareb spoke up.

"What?" Chrysander replied

"Almost your constant companion sir. You always go to England alone."

Chrysander closes his eyes. "Yes well, there are some things I still need to do by myself, old friend."

"Yes sir." Zareb answered.

"Ok let me get this straight Chrysanthemum." Jacob said as he leaned forward. "You found him and he's special, I get that. But what is he?"

Chrysander's mouth formed a thin line as he looked at Jacob's smug grin. "If you're having trouble saying my name, dog, then you can simply call me Chris. As for your question he is similar to you."

"Oh he shape shifts into a wolf? Awesome!" Jacob said his grin staying smug.

"That's not what I said. I said similar."

"So what does he shift into?" It was Emmett that asked this time.

"Perhaps I'll show you sometime." Zareb looked at Emmett then Edward. "And no fair telling them beforehand."

Edward smiled a crooked smile. "My lips are sealed." Zareb smiled at him.

Chris looked at Jasper who was still eyeing him cautiously. "Speak your mind Jasper."

"You don't seem like someone that could be the king of vampires." Jasper said calmly.

"Not the same picture that Mr. Stoker painted of me in his book is it." Chris said and then giggled. "You know when he found me that was what he thought too." The room fell completely silent. "Oh, I guess that's a bit of a surprise too isn't it?"

Carlisle leaned forward. "You met Bram Stoker?"

"Of course. He said as if it were common knowledge. I met him in 1890. He was writing the said book in question. It really changed after he met me."

Edward's eyes widened. "He wrote Dracula about you?"

Chris laughed. "More or less. He took a few suggestions and added his own story. I thought it was a decent book anyway." Chris looks out at the light shining over the trees. "It's so beautiful here I can see why it was hard to go." He looks at all the darkening eyes in the room. "Oh goodness, I've been such a rude guest. You need to hunt. My apologies."

Carlisle bowed his head slightly. "No apology is necessary, we can go now." He looked at Chris's darkening eyes. "You of course are welcome to join us."

"I think I will, thank you." Chris said as they all got up and exited the house through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: This story takes place approximately 5 years after Breaking Dawn.

Chapter 7

"You're actually hunting with us, Zareb?" Chris asked with a smirk as they walked away from the house.

Zareb frowned. "I think not sir. But if any of you fine people can point me toward a nice eatery I'll find my food elsewhere."

Jacob stepped forward and slapped Zareb on the back. "You can come with me, Emily should have breakfast ready."

"And that would be ok?" Zareb asked.

"Sure." Jacob replied. "I mean you're not a bloodsucker or anything so it'll be cool."

"I don't want to intrude." Zareb said thoughtfully.

Jacob shook his head. "Don't worry Emily always fixes more that the whole pack can eat anyway."

Bella laughed. "Which is saying a lot."

Zareb looked at Jacob nervously. "I also had a minor altercation with one of your pack. I don't want to cause trouble."

Jacob looked puzzled until Alice spoke just one word. "Paul."

He laughed. "Oh that's ok he probably just didn't know you, don't worry. And for future reference they aren't my pack. I'm a lone wolf now, but we are still family."

Zareb nodded slightly. "Ok I accept your invitation."

"Awesome!" Jacob said. "But I get to drive."

"Be afraid." Edward said with a crooked grin.

"I drive better than you Edward." Jacob responded. Edward rolled his eyes and stared at him. "Ok maybe not better but safer anyway." Jacob amended. Bella looked at Jacob and rolled her eyes as well. "Just nevermind." Jacob said frustrated then holding out his hand to Zareb. "You trust me right?"

Zareb eyed Jacob nervously. "It appears I have no choice. I don't know the way." Then he handed Jacob the keys to the rented Mercedes.

Jacob smiled then turned to the rest of the group. "See you guys later."

"Maybe." Edward said still with his crooked grin. Jacob glowered at Edward for a second then turned and walked away with Zareb. "No you don't." Edward shouted toward Jacob obviously answering his thoughts. Jacob growled in protest as he and Zareb disappeared around the house.

"So," Chris said. "What are we hunting?"

"Probably elk." Emmett answered. "Although if you feel adventurous we could go farther north, more carnivores up there."

Carlisle stepped forward. "We probably need to stay closer to home for the moment."

Chris nodded. "He's right, until the final decision is made, we don't know for sure what they're planning. There could be scouts." The group nodded and started running for the woods. After running a short distance through the woods they came to a meadow where the morning sun was shining through. The group stopped except for Chris who quickly realized he was running alone. He turned back to meet them in the meadow. They all stood motionless, the sunlight shimmering off their skin, all except Renesmee. They stood there staring at him, disbelief apparent on their faces. "What?" Chris asked.

"You're not…" Rosalie tried speaking but she was just too dumbfounded.

"You're not…" Emmett repeated just as dumbfounded.

Chris laughed. "Sparkling?" The group just continued to stare at him. "I don't know why I'm so different. If I had an answer I'd be happy to give it to you. Maybe I was meant to lead our people. Maybe that's why powers are immune to me and why I'm so much faster and stronger than other vampires. And why I blend in better."

Emmett grinned. "We may have to put that strength to the test sometime."

"Speed too." Edward added.

Chris nodded. "Agreed but let's hunt first. I'm famished." The groups nodded in agreement and continued hunting.

Jacob was speeding down the road as they crossed over into La Push. "See, I don't drive that bad."

Zareb, relaxed in the passenger seat responded. "No worse that I."

Jacob nodded and asked, "So what do you phase into anyway?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure the time will be here soon when we will all be needed."

"Yeah those Italian bloodsuckers are coming back."

Zareb frowns. "You really hate them don't you?"

Jacob shakes his head slightly. "Most of them, the Cullens are my family now too."

"And the girl?"

"Nessie?"

Zareb looks puzzled. "Is that a nickname?"

Jacob laughs. "Yeah it used to drive Bella nuts, but it's kinda grown on her. She still uses her full name of course."

"And what is she to you?"

Jacob looks serious. "We were meant to be."

Zareb looking more puzzled now says, "How do you know?"

Jacob looks over at him. "You've never imprinted?"

"What's imprinting? Is that what my ancient people called the gòròtà kúndà?"

"Um…translation?"

"Roughly translated it means: the pulling love."

Jacob nods. "Sounds about right. Have you ever met anyone like you?"

Zareb shakes his head. "Not until yesterday."

Jacob smiles and says, "Well you're about to meet a lot more." He turns the car onto a small gravel road leading to Sam and Emily's place. A group of four boys are in front of the house; none of them are wearing shirts. Jacob and Zareb exit the car and walk over to meet the four boys. "Zareb, this is my family." Jacob points to each of them calling their names. "This is Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth."

Zareb nods and says, "Nice to meet you all."

Quil laughs and asks, "So you're the guy that threatened Paul." The other boys laughed too.

Zareb shakes his head. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Then lets see if we can get if figured out!" A voice exclaimed from inside the house. A moment later Paul emerged through the door hurrying to stand toe to toe with him. Zareb, who was nearly a foot taller than Paul, stood there looking down at Paul.

Jacob quickly steps between the two of them. He turns to face Paul. "Just chill, he's a friend."

"He didn't seem like it yesterday!" Paul said beginning to shake.

"ENOUGH!" The stern voice of Sam called from the porch. "Paul back off! Jacob why did you bring him here?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Cause he's a friend, okay. He isn't a threat. If Paul will calm down long enough we can go behind the house and I'll show you."

Sam glared over at Paul. He huffed in protest but still turned and walked away. Sam then turned to Jacob. "Ok let's go." They ran around the house taking their shoes off as they ran.

After a tense moment Jacob and Sam came back around the house. Sam looks at the pack. "I'll fill you in later but Zareb is welcome here." Paul steps forward and started to protest. "Paul, I trust Jacobs judgment. He is welcome here." Paul steps back to the rest of the pack. "Zareb, I understand you were looking for a meal, we have already eaten but there is plenty left."

Zareb ducks his head. "Are you sure, I don't want to be a burden."

Emily steps forward "Of course we're sure, any friend of Jacob's is a friend here."

"Thank you." Zareb said sincerely. He and Jacob walked inside behind Emily as the rest of the pack heads for the woods so Sam can fill them in.

After a few minutes Jacob and Zareb emerge from the house with Emily in tow. "I can't thank you enough for that fine meal."

Emily smiles. "You're very welcome, Zareb."

The pack appears out of the woods in human form once more. Paul walks up to Zareb extending his right hand. "Sorry about the misunderstanding."

"No apology is necessary, you were only defending your territory." Zareb smiles and shakes his hand. At that moment everyone turned to notice a truck coming up the road.

"That looks like mom's truck." Seth said with a sigh. "Leah must be looking for me, mom and Billy are in Port Angeles today."

"Leah?" Zareb asked.

Jacob leans to Zareb's ear. "That's Seth's sister. She was a member of our pack but she has almost stopped phasing. She wants a normal life." The truck comes to a stop and Leah steps out. She looks slightly older than the boys due to her recent lack of phasing. She comes around to the front of the truck looking glum.

Seth steps forward to meet her. "What is it Leah?"

"The kitchen faucet is broken again." She groaned. "I need you to come fix it."

It was Seth's turn to groan. "Ah Leah, why don't you fix it. We were about to go on patrol."

Leah glared at her brother. "You can patrol after the sink is fixed."

Sam stepped forward. "It's ok Seth, go help your sister then join us when you can." Seth nodded and sighed. Sam looked back to Leah. "Leah, have you met Jacob's friend, Zareb."

Leah rolled her eyes as she looked at Zareb. And, Zareb looked at her. Their eyes lock on one another. It was like they were in a deep trance staring at each other.

The entire packs collective jaws drop, as Jacob is the only one that can find any words to say. "Oh boy!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 8

The area behind the Cullen house was quiet. The only sound was the river flowing and perhaps an occasional bird tweeting a musical tune. Suddenly from the tree line a blur moved toward the empty home. It doesn't even pause to leap over the river. It continues to move with blinding speed until it stops just behind the Cullen home. Chris turns looking back toward the tree line smiling. A few seconds later another blur emerges, this blur moving a little slower that the first. Like the first blur, there was no pause to leap over the river. Edward continues to run until he is standing in front of Chris. "Well, you're faster than any vampire that I've seen." He said.

Chris raised his eyebrows looking quite smug. "It's a gift." Both he and Edward laughed and looked back to see the rest of the Cullens running through the tree line. They leap over the river almost in unison.

They all come to a stop next to Edward and Chris. It was Emmett that was dying to know. "Ok, who won?"

"He did." Edward answered. "By quite a margin."

"So it's my turn now?" Emmett asked almost giddy with excitement.

Chris smiled. "It would appear so." He looks around. "How do you want to do this?"

Emmett pondered the question a moment then answered. "Well my favorite method is arm wrestling." He points to a boulder that had a flat top like a table and rubble all around it.

Chris nods then says. "If you think that boulder will handle it. All that rubble around it looks like it could break at any moment."

"Nah!" Emmett said laughing. "That's what remains of the old boulder that Bella destroyed." He looks at Bella. "I haven't had much competition since her newborn strength wore off." Bella sticks her tongue out at Emmett and he laughs.

Chris walks over placing his elbow on the boulder and says, "Ready when you are."

Emmett smiles as he walks over locking hands with Chris. "Lets do this."

Jasper stands at the end, serving as the apparent referee. He looks at both competitors a moment and says. "GO!" Both men still looking calm and collected stare at each other across the boulder.

Chris shakes his head. "I thought you wanted to test me? Stop holding back and push."

Emmett laughs. "As you wish." Emmett grimaced as he pushed on Chris's hand.

Chris still looking very calm says, "Why don't you use two hands." Emmett's eyes widen but he does as Chris says and uses his other hand to push on the hand that is locked with Chris's. He still shows no sign of weakening as Emmett pushes with all his might. Chris casually looks over at Jasper. "Maybe you should help him."

"What!" Jasper says in disbelief.

"You can help Emmett, use two hands." Jasper shakes his head but still puts one hand over the other and begins pushing on Emmett's hands still pushing on Chris's. Chris grimaces slightly and his hand begins to shake but otherwise doesn't move. He yells out as he pushes both Emmett and Jasper to the boulder. They both fall to the ground as the boulder shatters.

"No way!" Emmett exclaims.

Carlisle stands in awe. "I've never seen anything like it. Even in a newborn. I believe you truly are meant to lead our people."

"Thank you Carlisle." Chris said bowing his head. "But despite all I can do, they will still have numbers. With enough soldiers even I can be overwhelmed. And, I can't ask all of you to fight with me. I won't sacrifice innocent lives."

Jasper jumps up from the ground. "You won't have to ask. This threat is coming to destroy us remember. We will just be defending ourselves."

"And we aren't without other resources." Edward mentions.

Carlisle shakes his head. "No, we can't involve Tanya and her family. I worry enough for the family I have here."

"They would be upset if we didn't tell them." Edward said.

"And they would be a great asset." Jasper added. "We can contact Peter and Charlotte too."

"No!" Carlisle repeated. "I'll not danger innocents."

Chris pondered a moment. "Innocents are already in danger. You and your family are being threatened for being different. But all these innocents need not fight. Just bare witness to the regime change. I'll handle most of the fighting myself. I will need some assistance keeping the underlings off me as I go for the leadership."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper nodded in agreement. Edward and Bella smiled as did Rosalie.

Renesmee walked to her father and touched his hand. He looked at her thoughtfully and answered her question. "I don't know what the wolves will do. I'm sure they will fight with us." He paused for a moment and continued. "Yes, Jacob too. But don't worry. If the wolves help we'll have better odds and with your mother's shield and Chris's power we will all be fine."

Chris looked over at Renesmee. "It will be ok child. Their powers can't hurt me anymore that they can your mother."

"My powers work on mom." She said quietly.

"Then allow me a test." Chris said smiling. Renesmee walked over and took his outstretched hand. "I see nothing." Chris almost looked disappointed. "I was actually hoping I might find an exception."

Edward looks over at Carlisle. "I wonder too." He then looks back to Chris. "Would you try to use your power on Bella?"

"What!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella love, we just want to see if your shield will stand up to him." Edward said looking sincere.

"Why do I have to be the guinea pig for everyone's mental powers?" Bella said as she pointed to her head.

Chris grinned slyly. "To be honest I was wondering as well."

Bella sighed and finally gave in. "Ok, go ahead."

Chris smiled and said, "Ok Bella just look directly into my eyes." He stared at Bella. "Come closer." She walked slowly toward Chris stopping just in front of him. "Ha, it worked!"

Bella looked puzzled. "It did?"

Chris looked smug. "Of course, I told you to walk closer and you did."

Bella chuckled. "I walked closer cause I thought I needed to be closer."

"Well then, perhaps something not so easy then." He stared deep into her eyes. "Ok Bella, bark like a dog."

Bella acted as if she was choking. "You mean like Jacob? You can forget it."

Chris's eyebrows rose. "Wow, I've never seen the shield that could block me. You are powerful, indeed. You can project your shield?"

"Yeah, it was hard at first and now it comes easily."

"Hmm?" Chris scowled. "Perhaps another test then." He looks over at Emmett. "Emmett!" Emmett turns and looks at Chris. "Bark like a dog." Emmett immediately erupts into several deep-barking noises. Everyone there bursts into laughter. "Ok Bella, shield him."

Bella smiles and says, "No problem." She looks toward Emmett, who is still barking, and scowls slightly. Emmett stops barking and looks around confused. The group laughs again.

"What?" Emmett says still looking confused.

"That was very impressive." Chris says smiling. "I can see why Aro fears you so much." Chris shakes his head. "But it's still no reason to declare war like this. You are good people, keeping our laws. They have no right here."

The entire group looks toward the forest as they hear a noise. "It's just Jacob." Edward lets everyone know. A second later his face goes blank as he says, "Oh boy!"

Chris steps forward. "What is it?"

"I'll have to let Jacob explain." Edward said, his face still blank.

Jacob walks out of the woods. "Hey gang."

Chris darts over to him. "What's going on, where's Zareb?"

Jacob snickers a little. "Um, yeah he's visiting with Leah." Bella looks at Edward and he nods. "Seems they have a lot to talk about."

Bella looks at Jacob wide eyed. "She imprinted on him?"

Jacob smiles back. "And him on her."

The entire group gasps except Chris. "Is that the same thing as with you and Nessie?"

"Yep, but it seems even stronger since it was both of them." Jacob replied. "You should be happy for him."

Chris smiled. "Oh I am, it's just he'll probably want to stay here."

Jacob shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure, Leah's not that close to us. Just her mom and brother."

Just then Alice freezes, her eyes widen. "A date has been set. One month from today." She grimaces slightly. "I'm having trouble seeing, too much interference from the wolves and Chris. They are gonna let the troops come in first."

Emmett looked confused. "That's dumb."

Chris shook his head. "No it makes perfect sense. They know the wolves are here and Bella can block any mental attack. Leading with the soldiers is smart. They must hope to take out as many as they can before the elite come in. How many Alice, still around fifty?"

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated. "Looks like more now, a number of newborns too. Looks closer to seventy-five."

Rosalie hissed. "Now they break they're own laws."

Carlisle frowned. "There's no law against creating new vampires as long as they don't draw too much attention."

"And they will be keeping them in check." Edward agreed.

Chris moved to the center of the group. "Ok time is short I need to know if you all, including the wolves, will follow my lead. I have the knowledge and experience. Jacob I'll need you to try to convince Sam."

Jacob nodded. "I don't think he'll object, a lot of our opinions about certain bloodsuckers have changed."

"Good." Chris replied. "Carlisle, I'm sorry to ask this of you but we may need your friends in Alaska." Carlisle frowned. "I know it's asking a lot but you must trust me. I believe we will be able to get through this intact. If we have more numbers."

"Ok I'll give Tanya a call." Carlisle reluctantly agreed.

"I'll look up Vladimir and Stefan, as much as I don't like them, they are adept combatants." He looks around at the group. "And anyone else you may be able to round up would be helpful. Jacob I need you to go talk to Sam now, and see if you can round up Zareb for me."

"Sure sure." Jacob agreed and he turned back to the woods and disappeared.

"We only have a month, and a lot of work to do." Chris said.

Emmett smiled as he elbowed Jasper. "Then lets do it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 9

Several weeks have passed. Many other vampires have shown up to support Chris and the Cullens in their battle. The Denali coven arrived first. Garrett had joined their ranks. Peter and Charlotte arrived next. Reluctantly Chris contacted Vladimir and Stefan and they joined as well. It's not quite the gathering as it was for the witness of Renesmee, but Chris assures the group it will be enough, especially with more nomads showing up almost daily. Today they are all training in the clearing where the battle will take place, including the wolves. As training wraps up Carlisle approaches Chris with some news. "We have two more volunteers."

Chris smiles as he and Edward approach the new recruits. "Excellent, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Chrysander but you may call me Chris."

The new guy extends his hand and says, "I'm Dan, and I'm kind of a fugitive of the Volturi."

Edward's eyes widen as Chris shakes Dan's hand. "What was you're crime?"

"I committed a little robbery a few years ago and the Volturi believed it would draw unwanted suspicion."

Edward steps forward. "You're D.B. Cooper?"

Dan smiles slightly. "Yeah that was me."

Chris laughs. "It's no wonder you got away. How did you escape the Volturi?"

"He's gifted." Edward answers before Dan can speak.

Dan nods. "It's true, I can mask myself making myself almost invisible to anyone."

"Impressive," Chris says, "A person of your talents could be useful in this endeavor. However you are a criminal."

Dan looks shocked. "But no one ever suspected a vampire."

Chris shakes his head. "Nonetheless it could have caused problems. But since you haven't done anything like that since I'll pardon you this once but realize that crimes such as that will not be tolerated by myself either."

Dan looks down. "I understand."

Chris smiles. "Good, and who is this other gentlem…"

Edward steps in front of Chris shaking the hand of the other recruit. "You must be Fred."

The tall vampire with thick blonde hair looks confused. "Have we met?"

Edward smiles. "No, but a friend of yours asked us to be nice to you."

Fred closes his eyes and whispers. "Bree."

Edward nods. "Yes, you were all lied to."

Fred opens his eyes; "I suspected that, I was among the Volturi witnesses a few years ago. I had to see the infamous Cullens for myself. I saw that you weren't that infamous."

Edward puts his hand on Fred's shoulder. "It was they that killed her, not us."

Fred nods. "Then that's all I needed to know. I'll help in any way I can."

Edward looks to Chris. "His gifts would be useful as well."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "What gifts?"

"Illusionary repulsion." Edward answered.

Chris smiled. "Yes we could use you. We are about to have a tactical meeting. I want both of you to join us my plans have changed slightly and both of you now play a part." All of them walk over to the side of the clearing to discuss the new plans.

As the plans were being discussed, Zareb was sitting by the river looking deep into the flowing water. Alice approached sitting next to him. "Are you ok Zareb?"

Zareb smiles at her. "I'm fine, just doing a lot of thinking."

"Worried about the battle?"

Zareb laughs his deep laugh. "Heavens no, Chrysander is a master strategist and a great fighter. The battle will take care of itself."

"Oh," Alice sighed then looks around. "Where is Leah, you two have been pretty much inseparable for the last month?"

Zareb sighs. "She wanted to visit her mother."

"Talk to me Zareb, tell me what's wrong."

Zareb takes a deep breath. "For more than a hundred years I have only had one true friend. And now I find myself torn. I don't want to leave him alone but I will. I must be where Leah is."

Alice looks thoughtfully at him. "How do you know she will want to stay here?"

"Her family is here, I can't ask her to leave her family."

"Well she can't ask you to leave yours either. Have you discussed this with her?"

"No, like I said I couldn't ask her to leave."

"Well regardless I'm sure Chris just wants you to be happy."

"I know this as well, but I'll still miss him. He is like my brother."

"Seems different to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Alice looks down trying to form her statement correctly, "it looks like sometimes that he is your boss."

Zareb laughs again. "Oh no, he freed me from slavery. I work for no one."

"Like I said, it just seems that way."

"I simply show him the respect he has earned as he shows to me."

Alice smiles. "Ok Zareb, getting back on point, you really should talk to Leah about this. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be miserable like this."

"I am aware of this too, but I can't. I don't want her to feel pressured to leave. You mustn't tell her either."

"I won't say a word to her." Alice says smiling as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Good." Zareb says as a rustling in the woods catches their attention. A gray wolf emerges and views the scene. The wolf begins growling at Alice. Zareb immediately jumps to his feet and sprints to the wolf wrapping his arms around her neck. "It's ok love, she was just talking to me."

Alice jumps up as well. "Ok looks like three's a crowd so I'll just go."

Zareb looks back to Alice. "Thanks Alice."

Leah looks at him puzzled as Alice answers. "Anytime sir." She then disappears into woods in the direction of the Cullen house.

As Alice approaches the crowded Cullen house she stops. Jasper immediately moves to her side. "What is it?"

Alice shakes her head slightly and informs the group. "Charlie is coming."

Edward looks at the crowd. "How long?"

"Minutes," Alice says shakily, "all this interference is messing with me."

Chris looks confused. "Who's Charlie?"

Bella looks panicked. "My dad."

It was Chris's turn to look confused. "He knows about us?"

Bella shakes her head. "Not exactly."

Jacob walks over. "He knows that I'm a wolf and that something's different but he doesn't want to know the rest."

"Ah." Chris says. "Well let's get everyone out of here. But, if it's ok I'd like to stay."

Rosalie walks over to Chris. "It's fine but we'll need to get you some contacts."

Chris shakes his head. "Not necessary." The group watches in amazement as he changes his eye color from the deep ruby red to a very dark blue. "I hear a car."

Carlisle informs the vampires and asks them to disperse, which they do. Alice grabs Jacob by the arm. "I need to talk to you."

"Huh?" Jacob responds.

"Alone." Alice emphasizes.

"Um…yeah, sure." Jacob says as she pulls him aside. "Um…we'll be there in a minute, I think."

The rest of the Cullens and Chris go into the house as Charlie's cruiser pulls into the drive. They all take positions in the den trying to look inconspicuous. Charlie lets himself in which has become customary and makes his way to the den. He eyes the room suspiciously then says "Hi."

Bella responds first. "Hi dad, what's up?"

"Your mother sent this package but wasn't sure if you were gone yet so she sent it to me." He continues to look around the room. He catches Renesmee sitting on the sofa between Bella and Edward. Her fast growth had raised red flags in his mind but he didn't want to know. Red flags were also raised with every passing day how much she resembled Edward and Bella but, again, he didn't want to know.

"Oh," Bella responded, "Thanks dad."

"Anytime Bells." Charlie answered. He looked around the room again seeing a face unfamiliar. "I don't believe we've met."

Chris smiled warmly. "No we haven't. I'm Chris Anderson, Dr. Chris Anderson. I am a former colleague of Dr. Cullen."

Charlie walks forward warily and shakes his hand. "I'm Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here in Forks."

"It's very nice to meet you Charlie. I have been trying to track down Carlisle for a while and I finally found him just to discover he was moving again."

Charlie looks at Carlisle. "Yeah we're gonna miss him here, among others." He looks at Bella.

"Dad, its just Canada. I'll still be able to visit." Bella says sighing.

Charlie smiled a fake smile and said, "I know Bells, I'll just miss you. Well, I didn't mean to interrupt your visit I'll just take off."

Chris stands up. "Please you don't have to leave on my account."

Charlie shakes his head. "Nah its ok I was going fishing anyway."

Bella stands up and walks across the room to hug her dad. "Ok dad, take care."

"Always do." Charlie answered. "Make sure you and Nessie stop by before you go."

"We will dad. Bye" Bella says as Charlie hugs Renesmee also.

Charlie walks out and the group sits quietly until they hear his cruiser start up. It's Chris that breaks the silence. "Is he always that nervous?"

Bella rolls her eyes. "Yeah, he never stays long. He's afraid of what he'll see."

Chris chuckles. "I would imagine so." Chris looks up as Zareb walks in. They nod to each other and Chris says, "Well we still have a couple days before the Volturi arrive. We should practice a little more."

Jasper looks up. "A soldier unprepared has no business calling himself a soldier," Rosalie cuts a glance at Jasper. "Or herself." Jasper says laughing.

Chris smiles. "I couldn't have said it better myself."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 10

It was the night before the battle. Chris stood silently on the hill overlooking the clearing, which would be the battlefield. It had been altered slightly for the upcoming battle. Piles of wood had been stacked at either side of the field in cone shapes. The bonfires that would be lit there would make it easier to dispose of the fallen, for whichever side won. Everyone had retired for the evening. Some were off to feed, powering up for battle. Others were spending time with loved ones, knowing it could be their last chance to do so. Some sat in solitude contemplating the past and future, should they survive. Only Chris was still training, his mind racing over all possible outcomes. He wanted to be ready for any problem that may arise, although he knew it wasn't possible. He knew that for all his bragging about this being an easy win, it wasn't. He knew that everyone including him could be killed in a few hours. And it bothered him deeply. What had he gotten these innocent vampires into? Although too late now, he wished he had just stormed Volterra himself. Then, if unsuccessful, the loss of life would have been less.

He was so entrenched in his thought he didn't hear Jasper approach. "Chris?"

Chris turned startled slightly. "Jasper, you surprised me."

"I didn't think that was possible."

"It is when my thoughts are as deep as they are now."

"Mentally preparing for battle?" Jasper asked.

"A little, but also contemplating other things." Chris answered truthfully.

"Like what?"

"Well to be honest, I was wondering if I've made the right decision. As much as I think we can win tomorrow I know it won't be without casualties. You can't have a war without people dying. It wasn't right of me to ask for anyone's help."

Jasper's eyebrows lowered. "It's our necks on the line tomorrow remember. We are the one's they are coming for. You are just helping us. And the bonus is that we get better leadership."

Chris shakes his head. "I'm not sure about that."

Jasper points toward the house. "Well everyone in there is sure. That's why we're here. The fact that you are thinking about US just proves the point. Aro wouldn't give a second thought to his forces unless he was losing someone with a gift. And even then he wouldn't mourn them, just the loss of the gift."

"True, but it's also IF we win."

Jasper smiles. "Chris I thought I knew battle tactics, and how to combat any enemy. But I have learned more in the last few weeks than I did during my entire time in the southern wars. Your plans are flawless."

Chris chuckles. "Then I'll teach you something else. No plan is flawless. There will always be glitches even in the best laid plans."

A noise behind them catches their attention as they turn to notice Leah approaching. "I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I was hoping to talk to Chris."

Jasper nods to Leah. "Of course." He turns back to Chris. "You're doing the right thing."

Chris smiles slightly as Jasper walks away then he looks at Leah. "And how can I help you Miss Clearwater?"

Leah looks at the ground. "It's about Zareb."

"Is something wrong with him?"

Leah tilts her head to one side. "I'm just worried his head won't be where it should be tomorrow."

Chris smiles at her. "Trust me, Zareb knows what he's doing."

"It's not that."

"Oh? Then please explain."

Leah looks up at Chris now teary eyed. "He was talking to Alice, and made her swear she wouldn't tell me, which she didn't. She told Jacob and he told me." Leah realizes she is babbling and continues. "Anyway, he is worried about what will happen if he stays here with me."

Chris walks closer putting his hand on Leah's shoulder. "Leah, neither of you should worry about that. If that's what the two of you want you both have my blessing."

Leah sobs a little and continues. "But he doesn't want to upset you."

Chris smiles at her. "I'm not saying I wouldn't miss my old friend, but I want nothing but happiness for him, and for you. You really do love him don't you?"

Leah's sobs stop. "No, it's much deeper than that. We are one now. What hurts him hurts me."

Chris smiles at her again. "Well then, there is no reason either of you should be hurting. I will go talk to him."

Leah looks up quickly. "No, wait! There is something else we need to talk about."

"And that is?" Chris asked.

"Well, you say you wouldn't be upset if Zareb stays here?"

"Not at all."

Leah looks at the ground. "What if I came with you two?"

Chris shakes his head. "But your family? Your friends?"

"I only have my brother and mom. No one else likes me, well besides Jacob."

"Won't you miss them? Besides, if things go tomorrow like I hope they do, there may be a lot of vampires hanging around me. I've heard about your apprehension toward my people."

Leah grins. "I can tolerate it to be with Zareb. He really thinks you're gonna need him."

"Why?"

Leah's grin widens. "For protection."

Chris grins now. "I can take care of myself."

Leah's grin turns into a smirk. "He thinks you can get a little full of yourself sometimes. He thinks it makes you vulnerable."

Chris chuckles. "I guess that's true enough. Ok you two talk about it but whatever you decide, the both of you will always be welcome in my home."

Leah smiles. "Thank you."

Chris nods and turns back toward the clearing as Leah runs away. Once again going over the battle in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 11

It's an unusually sunny morning in Forks. Normally on a morning like this birds can be heard chirping around the clearing or squirrels could usually be heard scampering around in the trees. But this morning it appears that most of the wildlife has evacuated the area around the clearing. Maybe they were frightened by the appearance of all the massive wolves; maybe it was the presence of the vampires. But Chris's theory was different. He believes the animals do have a sixth sense. They can sense when something disastrous is about to happen. There will be a disaster, no matter who wins. He knows most of these vampires about to attack them have been lied to. He also knows that they will not stop to listen to reason. The Volturi are the leaders of the vampire world. They have no reason not to trust them. Chris hates the fact that so much life will be wasted. But at least the animals have decided to avoid the area. Too bad for them, they will miss one hell of a fight.

Chris surveys the battlefield. The alliance against the Volturi stands at the edge of the clearing. The wolves, which now number twenty, stand in two lines on each side of the vampires. The vampires line up in the center with Chris and Fred in the middle. A small circle consisting of Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stand behind the line of vampires. They are suited with the task of protecting their shield, Bella.

Zareb and Leah come walking up behind Chris. Leah kisses Zareb's cheek and phases taking her place in the battle line. Chris looks around at his friend. "I was wondering when you would get here."

Zareb smiles. "Sorry, we had a lot to talk about."

Chris smiles back. "Well what did you come up with."

"We will be returning with you."

Chris nods. "Good, because I'll be needing you around when I get full of myself." Zareb begins to speak but Chris cuts him off. "It's ok old friend, we both know its true."

Alice begins freaking out. "I'm glad you two can joke around. I can't see anything that's going to happen. I can't even see when they're coming."

"We have that covered." Chris reassures Alice then looks at Edward. "Is it working?"

Edward nods. "The distance is pushing me a little but yes."

"Good." Chris says. "Does Dan see anything yet?"

Edward shakes his head. "Not yet but he does hear something. Could be marching but its not in unison."

Chris looks toward the clearing. "Most likely the newborns."

Edwards's eyes widen. "He sees them now. There are more than originally thought, about seventy-five newborns by themselves."

Alice freaks out again. "WHAT?" I saw seventy-five total, including the newborns!"

Chris closes his eyes and sighs. "It's ok Alice. It seems as if Aro wanted to make sure his army succeeded. But we are prepared." Chris looks at Bella. "Are you ready?"

Bella nods. "I guess so." She closes her eyes as she envelopes everyone with her shield. It's a large area to cover and she begins wincing slightly.

Chris looks concerned. "Can you handle this Bella?"

Bella's wince turns angry. "Just shut up and let me concentrate!"

Chris, along with several others, laugh at her comment. Chris looks at Zareb. "Shouldn't you get ready?"

"I am ready." Zareb responds.

Chris shakes his head. "You know what I mean."

"In due time sir."

Carlisle points to the opposite tree line. "There they are."

Chris looks at Fred and nods. Fred steps out of Bella's protective bubble and stands in the center of the clearing. The newborns come charging through the tree line. They all seemed to be focused on Fred standing defenseless in front of them. Suddenly they all stop in their tracks. Many of them begin lurching and gagging. Chris gives his one word command. "Fred." And he forms back beside Chris, whom gives another on word command. "Zareb."

Zareb smiles and begins running at the newborns, as do the wolves. Halfway there he phases mid stride into an enormous lion. He is twice as big as any of the wolves. The group of shape shifters reaches the defenseless newborns. The slaughter doesn't last long. After a few moments of tearing and wrenching the first wave was defeated, with no casualties. Zareb stands in the middle if the clearing with the wolves around. Chris nods to him and he lets out a roar that shakes the very ground. The wolves follow suite as they throw their heads back and howl. Two thick plumes of purple smoke now arise an each side of the clearing.

Chris nods. "Ok form back up, we'll need you well rested when the elite get here. Prepare for the next wave." The vampires in the middle line up and take ready stances. Chris looks at Edward. "How long?"

"Dan sees them now, marching in unison. These are well trained, about seventy- five of them too. They should be here in about five minutes."

The five minutes pass quickly and quietly as the second wave appears from the tree line. They march together in a military fashion. Again, Fred walks to the center of the clearing after a nod from Chris. The group slows obviously bothered by Fred's gift, but they do not stop. These vampires were trained to deal with gifts like this. Whether you're vampire or human, conditioning is still a good method of preparation.

Chris calls Fred back and while the group is still feeling the effects of his attack Chris gives the signal and all the vampires charge. This group wouldn't be as easy as the newborns. They were trained and prepared for a fight. But they couldn't be prepared for Chris. He zips along the battlefield from vampire to vampire looking as if he is just tapping them but they crumble to pieces.

Emmett pulls Jasper aside for a moment. "Would'ya look at that."

Jasper responds. "Very impressive." Just then a group from the attackers pounces on Jasper and Emmett. Someone's hand and wrist goes bouncing along the ground but it's unclear who it belongs to. Tanya and Garrett immediately jump on the attackers pulling them off of Jasper and Emmett. Jasper emerges missing his wrist and hand. One of the nomads that joined Chris's forces a couple of days ago went down smothered by four of the Volturi. Vladimir and Stefan jumps to his aid to find that he was already dead. Chris was cleaning up the rest of the second wave when he surveyed the damage.

He looks as Jasper is reattaching his hand. "Are you ok?"

Jasper looks up. "I'll be ok, it's nothing that can't be fixed."

Chris nods as he notices the loss of the new nomad. He had never even heard his name before the battle. He still mourns the loss.

Edward straightens up. "No! He's getting overconfident. They'll see him."

Chris rushes to Edward. "What is it? The elite are approaching?"

Edward closes his eyes. "Yes and Dan's getting too close. They're going to…" Edward winces and looks at Chris. "It's too late. Dan's gone."

Chris squares his jaw. "Damn." He shakes off the feeling of sadness. "Can you read Aro yet?"

"Edward nods. "Yes, they have noticed the smoke. He's actually afraid."

"Well that makes two of us." Chris responded. "The real fight is about to begin."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 12

Chris looks around at his team, "Jasper, trade places with Carlisle."

"I can still fight." Jasper began to protest.

Chris shook his head. "I know that, I'm counting on it. They are likely to concentrate their forces on Bella to eliminate the shield. Besides they will be expecting Carlisle on the front line. I have decided to make my presence a secret until the right moment."

Jasper creased his eyebrows. "That's not part of the plan."

Chris smiled. "Just a minor change. Trust me the surprise will shock Aro out of any thought processes." Jasper nodded and changed with Carlisle. "Carlisle, stand in my spot. Aro will likely address you before his group charges."

"Yeah he really likes to hear himself speak." Bella added.

Carlisle stepped to the middle of the front line. "Where will you be?"

"I'll be close by." Chris answered.

Emmett chuckled. "What about him," He pointed at Zareb. "How are you gonna hide him?"

Zareb growled at Emmett as Chris answered. "He'll phase then phase back when he's needed." They turned and headed into the woods behind them. Zareb phases before they reach the tree line baring his backside for the world to see.

"Ugh! I could've lived without seeing that." Emmett groaned. Zareb could be heard laughing behind the tree line.

After a few moments the Volturi emerged across the clearing. Walking in unison, they seemed to flow through the clearing like water. They finally came to a stop about mid-field holding a circular pattern protecting the inner circle of Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, **Demetri**, and Felix. Carlisle made a quick assessment and counted fifty soldiers. He stepped ahead of the line. "Aro, old friend, despite the circumstances it's good to see you again."

Aro looked up, his usual arrogant grin spreading across his face. "Yes Carlisle, but unfortunately the circumstances are what they are."

Carlisle shakes his head. "Aro, we are not raising arms against you, despite what you have heard."

Aro glances at each bonfire with plumes of smoke rising out of each. "Is that so? He said sarcastically.

"This carnage is a unequivocal proof of your aggression." Caius says with anger spewing from his lips.

"No Caius." Carlisle responded. "We are only defending ourselves. If you choose to leave us in peace we can all go back to our lives."

"Could be the best idea." Marcus lazily speaks.

Caius glares at Carlisle. "No! This is obviously a very planned strike. We came only to assess the danger and our forces were attacked."

It was Edwards turn to glare at Caius. "That's a lie. I know the intentions of your forces. I have read their minds."

Aro smiled bigger. "They were simply prepared for the worse, which apparently they needed to be. Now it is time for justice."

"Yes! It is time for justice, Aro! Chris spoke as he appeared through the tree line. Aro's smile vanished in an instant and he appeared to become even whiter. "Aro your brand of justice is a farce, twisted to suit your own needs."

Caius leans to Aro. "Who is that?"

Aro is only able to mumble one word. "Chrysander."

Chris began walking across the field slowly. "Aro, you and your group have perverted the laws I have created. And have broken some of my laws yourselves."

Aro too stunned to speak had to depend on Caius to give the order. "Attack!" The Volturi's elite guard spread out running across the field only to be met by the wolves and the other vampires. Zareb emerged through the tree line fully phased and charging into the center of the fight. The fighting was fast and furious. Several of the Volturi's forces break the front line and head for Bella as Chris had anticipated. They were almost overwhelmed until Jacob broke off and joined in the effort to protect Bella. Chris continued to move forward slowly never taking his eyes off Aro. Occasionally one of the elite would try to attack him and he would dispatch them quickly. Aro refused to look up knowing what would happen if he met Chrysander's gaze.

Caius looked to Felix and Demetri and nodded. They both headed toward the circle surrounding Bella. Emmett met Felix and an obvious test of strength began. Jasper engaged Demetri in an attempt to stop him.

Jane was getting frustrated at the obvious fact that now Bella could shield individuals away from the group. She nodded at Alec and his blinding fog began creeping over the clearing. Jane was following it closely to notice any weaknesses in the shield. The fog enveloped Chris and Jane smiled until he emerged from the fog still walking toward Aro. She stepped in front of him staring into his eyes. She was using her full power to no avail.

Aro shouts to Jane. "No! Don't look into his eyes!"

But it was too late Chris looks into her eyes and simply says. "Hurt your brother." Jane turns immediately and Alec drops to the ground writhing in agony. Vladimir and Stefan appear at Chris's side, staring at Jane and Alec. Chris closes his eyes and nods once and the descend upon the "witch twins."

Demetri managed to incapacitate Jasper and broke through the circle protecting Bella. She realized that her main reason for being there had been eliminated so she could break concentration to protect herself. The attack surprised Demetri. His screams could be heard as she ripped him apart.

Chris finally reached Aro. Caius moved to stop him but was pulled away by the entire Denali coven. Irina's death had finally been avenged.

Chris shook his head at Aro. "Why did it have to come to this? You were so wise, so fair, now you've allowed yourself to become power hungry. I can't allow it."

Aro, still looking at the ground, answered. "It was Caius, he wanted the Cullens dead, not me. But now he's gone. You could join us."

Chris angrily grabbed Aro by his robe. "How dare you insult me with such an offer! I am not here to join you! I am here for justice!

For the first time Aro found the courage to look at Chris. "My death will not end this. There will be others."

Chris half smiled at Aro. "There always are. I'll deal with them as they come along. Goodbye old friend." With a slight motion of Chris's hands Aro fell to pieces.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

Chapter 13

Chris turned to survey the battlefield. Most of the Volturi soldiers had been defeated. The ones that were left were being double and even triple teamed. Chris put his hands out and ordered. "STOP!" The field fell silent and for a moment Chris looked over the carnage that had taken place. Jasper was reattaching his arm again, as was Felix. Garrett, Fred, and another nomad had been lost. Zareb lay on the ground clutching his side while Leah was caring for him. Several of the wolves had broken bones and they had lost Jared. Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were hard pressed trying to care for them. After a moment of silence Chris spoke again. "There need be no more violence. The battle is over. I have overthrown the Volturi. I am Chrysander Lord of Vampires any who seek to dispute that can step forward now." No one dared move a muscle.

Tanya did however speak. "What about him?" she said pointing at Marcus.

Chris turned to look at him. "He is different from his former comrades."

Marcus almost appeared to sigh before he spoke. "I have grown tired of their actions over the years. I have no desire to challenge you."

Chris smiled as he turned back to the group. "My reclamation complete I will now reform my council. I have always felt that any leader should always have wise and fair councilors." He turned back to Marcus. "Marcus you shall be on my council. Go back to Voltera, take what's left of your group with you. If I have need of you I shall call on you."

Marcus respectfully nodded and made a motion with his hand and the remaining few members of Aro's forces followed Marcus out of the clearing.

Chris turned toward Carlisle, who was still tending to the injured **Quileutes. "Carlisle I also ask you to join my council."**

**Carlisle looked stunned. "I'm not a leader. I only watch out for my family. I'm not qualified to council you on matters of running the vampire world."**

**Chris smiles. "I can think of no one more qualified to be my voice of compassion. I'm not asking you to be a leader, just to advise me. Carlisle please don't make me beg."**

**Carlisle half bowed. "It would be my honor, my Lord."**

**Chris reached out and hugged Carlisle. "Thank you my friend. And there's no need to be so formal" He then turned to Sam whom was being cared for by Edward. "Sam, I also want to do something different with this council. I'd like a mortal being to represent humanity on this council. I'd like that person to be you. **

**Sam nodded slowly. "I accept." Sam half smiled through his pain. "But I'm not calling you lord."**

**Chris chuckled. "I didn't expect you to."**

**Vadimir stepped up. "And what about us, my Lord?"**

**Stefan mimicked him. "Yes where shall we serve?"**

**Chris frowned. "If I need you two again, I'll call on you. Until then, get out of my sight."**

**"But my Lord," Vladimir began.**

**"Zareb." Chris said with chagrin knowing they were terrified of his friend. **

**Zareb was still sitting on the ground holding his side. "I'm sorry old friend, I'm just not able to move at the moment."**

**Vladimir and Stefan smiled at each other. That was until Jacob stepped forward. "Allow me." Jacob phased as did Seth and Leah right behind them. They almost appeared that they would square off with the wolves until Jasper and Emmett stepped forward as well. The pair then made a quick retreat.**

**Chris turned to Jasper and Emmett. "If I ever have need of soldiers again may I call on you two?"**

**Emmett smiles and puches Jasper in the arm. "Hell yes!" Jasper nods in agreement.**

**"I think you can count on all of us." Edward said still treating Sam.**

**"And us as well." Tanya spoke for her coven which all nodded in agreement.**

**Chris nodded back. "I don't anticipate that would be often but I like to be prepared. Now let us tend to our wounded and mourn for our losses so we can move on."**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Twilight Saga or Dracula

A/N: Although this says Chapter 14 it's really more like an epilogue.

Chapter 14

It had been two weeks since the battle. The wolves and Zareb had healed, physically anyway. There was still a cloak of sadness that surrounded La Push over the death of Jared, although today was a joyous occasion. Billy Black had just finished the traditional **Quileute marriage ceremony for Zareb and Leah. The entire pack was present as were the Cullens and Chris. A party was being held that evening after the ceremony. The bonfire was being prepared as Edward approached Chris. He stood there a moment before Chris spoke.**

**"I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that something is on your mind." He said solemly to Edward.**

**Edward half smiled. "I have a question about something you told us when we first met." Edward thought a moment and asked his question. "When your Abigail died, how did you go on?"**

**Chris closed his eyes. "I just had to take it day to day, I still do." He glanced at Edward. "In my talks with some of your family I heard you had a similar experience." **

**Edward nodded. "I thought she was dead. I couldn't live without her."**

**"And if she had been dead, do you actually think Bella would have wanted you to end your life?"**

**"No. I just couldn't take living without her."**

**Chris put his hand on Edwards shoulder. "Even knowing that you would see her again?"**

**Edward shakes his head. "I didn't know that, still don't."**

**Chris smiles. "Edward look around you. I know that science can explain a great deal about the world but there are also things science cannot explain. You look around and wonder if there is a God. I look around and wonder how you can't believe that God exsists. Our very existence is a miracle within itself."**

**Edward frowns. "Or a plague."**

**Chris chuckles. "I don't see it that way. God gives us life and free will. We have simply been blessed with more abundant life." Chris pauses a moment. "You see, I believe that all of us, even me, will one day perish. And yes when that day comes I'll have a lot to anwser for but it's what I believe that saves me. I believe in God, I believe in salvation, and I believe in forgivness. But we each have to find our own way. I hope you find yours."**

**Edward smiles a little as Bella walks up. "Parties starting." She says to them. Edward smiles at her and joins Carlilse. She turns to Chris and mouths the words "Thank you."**

**Chris smiles at her and says, "He'll come around, in his own time." He watches as Bella joins her family then he discreetly makes an exit and heads for the clearing.**

**In the early morning hours the next day Carlisle approaches the clearing. He finds Chris there with a shovel in his hand planting several small whitebark pine trees. "What are you doing here, Chris?"**

**Chris turns as he sticks his shovel in the ground after finishing up the last tree. "Well I'm doing a couple of things. First, I wanted some sort of memorial for all the lives lost here, for somehow life to grow where there was so much death. Second, I wanted to make sure this place could never be used as a battlefield again. It is sacred to me now.**

**Carlisle nods. "It was a terrible loss of life, something I will always deplore despite the outcome."**

**"Agreed." Chris says as he bows his head. "I shall make this a part of my annual pilgrimage." **

**Carlisle looks puzzled. "Like your trip to Abigail's grave?"**

**Chris grins. "I travel to many other places than just England. I hold a great number of places sacred in my heart, my original home, the place where I was forced to kill **Erastos, the Holy Land…

Carlisle looked shocked. "The Holy Land?"

Chris's grin broadened. "Not what you expected from the vampire king was it?"

"Not entirely."

"I hope I can keep surprising you."

Carlisle's brows crease slightly. "Exactly how many council member will there be?"

Chris thinks a minute then answers. "No more than six. Do you have any suggestions for the other three?"

"Eleazar would be an excellent choice."

Chris shook his head. "I got the impression that he didn't want to be a part of any vampire government."

Carlisle grinned. "Just the Volturi. He has a real sense of law and justice."

Chris nodded. "I noticed that. I shall give him a call once I return home."

Both men turn to notice Zareb and Leah approaching. Carlisle looks back to Chris. "I guess you'll be wanting to leave. We have enjoyed your visit, please visit us in our new home in Canada."

Chris smiled. "I will and I'll expect the same of my island." The two embrace each other and Carlisle turns and jogs into the forest.

"Are you ready to go old friend?" Zareb asks

Chris takes one look back at the new trees he just planted and says, "Yes Zareb, I'm ready to get back to my island." The three of them head for home and whatever the future holds.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my little fanfic. Please comment. And yes a sequel is coming.


End file.
